


Fee, Fi, Fo, Fum

by lar_laughs



Series: Evan/Amelia - Destined for Something More [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: stargateland, F/M, Fairy Tales, Second Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan and Amelia think they're in one fairy tale but they end up being in a completely different one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fee, Fi, Fo, Fum

"Amelia, you need to wake up now."

She resisted, snuggling down under the warmth of the blankets that covered her. If Atlantis was falling down around her, surely she'd hear the warning beacon. That was the only thing that was going to snag her away from the delicious dream she was having about whipped cream and a shirtless Evan.

Shirtless... no, that wasn't right. Now she was starting to remember bits and pieces of what was going on the other side of her closed eyelids. There had been that explosion nearly as soon as they'd gotten out of the Milky Way and Colonel Sheppard had gotten them to the random planet that she'd picked out for them. The only problem was that nothing on her readouts had said anything about how completely uninhabitable the planet was. Or how the atmosphere would wreak havoc with the city's shields.

Amelia had gone out to the furthest point on the East Pier to get some information about the stability on that side of the city. Chuck had taken the West Pier, Fiona went the North and Dr. McKay took the South. As per orders, they each took a Marine to watch over them. Or, in Dr. McKay's case, his whole team because it was impossible to know what kind of danger he could find himself in by just stepping out of the science lab.

"You saved me?" she asked as she opened her eyes and looked up into the blue, blue, blue eyes of the man whom she would like to be dating, if and when life slowed down long enough for them to find two random hours together. In the last four months, this would be the third time he'd saved her life. She was lagging behind, having only saved him twice.

He nodded, pulling back slightly so she could sit up. "Don't try anything more than sitting up. You hit your head hard when we landed. Feeling alright?"

It took a moment before she could answer honestly in the affirmative. Once things stopped whirling around and only one Evan remained of the three that her rattled brain tried to tell her where there, she turned her attention to the cut above Evan's eye. "It looks like it's stopped bleeding but I still wish I had something to bandage it with. If it opens up, your sight is going to be compromised and I have a feeling that you're going to need to be eagle eyed."

"What makes you say that?"

She used her chin to indicate the foliage behind him where the shadows were starting to coalesce into seven very distinct shapes. Seven very small shapes carrying weapons that looked suspiciously like pick axes. "I would say that I don't think we're in Kansas any longer but I think that would be an incorrect reference. My guess is that you should go for Prince Charming and I'll try to be Snow White."

"And here I thought I'd make a good Snow White."

"Well, okay. I do think you'd make a much better partner with the singing and dancing animals." She gave him a wide grin. "Guess that means that I need to give you true love's kiss. What a hard job this is turning out to be."

But he beat her to it, covering her lips with his, effectively drowning out any protest she might have. Not that she did, of course. Any time she got to be kissed by Evan Lorne was well worth warping their fairy tale roles. Too soon, he pulled away, putting himself and his sidearm between her and this possible danger.

While he traded information, she looked around for her tablet. Thankfully, it hadn't been damaged too much in the strange blast that had swept the two of them away from the city and into this forest of alien trees. She was able to get it powered up but only half of the screen was working well enough to read any data. What she could read wasn't good.

"Atlantis is well and truly compromised," she whispered, frantically typing on the pad in the hopes that Chuck was picking up her chat request. When he answered, she breathed a sigh of relief even as her worst fears were suddenly real. "We've got to get back and see if we can figure out what went wrong with the shields."

"Uh, I think we have bigger problems." Evan indicated the group of small men that stood in front of them. "There's not a Sneezy between them but I think we've found ourselves a giant. They say there's one on this planet, likes to enslave anyone that gets in his way."

"Like Atlantis."

He nodded, not daring to take his eyes off the seven little men that were baring their sharp teeth in feral smiles that gave the impression they might start gnawing on his kneecaps if he looked away. "I'm thinking we need to find the beanstalk and see if we can't figure out how to lull this guy to sleep."

***

The explosion turned out to be their salvation. Evan and Amelia slipped back onto the city, taking cover in the ruined portions where there were no working detectors. Colonel Sheppard's team had been taken hostage but that was just the position they liked to be in, working their mischief from the inside. Fiona and Stackhouse had managed to stay hidden but were both injured. Chuck had been able to tag along with Major Teldy while she found the members of her team but they were cornered and couldn't move without alerting the rest of the city to their whereabouts.

"It looks like it's up to us to provide the reinforcements." Evan grinned at her like they were talking about joining a sandlot baseball game instead of attempting to retake Atlantis from the newest alien threat. Still, she couldn't help but smile back at him. In some strange, twisted way, this was the most time they'd been able to spend with each other since leaving Earth. If time together meant anything, this was their second date. Of course, if this was going to turn into their thing, she was going to start carrying more medical supplies in all her utility pockets. The hard candy she usually sequestered there was helpful but not entirely useful.

Well, that wasn't true, either. Those hard candies ended up being their salvation, thanks to the aim she'd perfected playing fast-pitch softball every spring and summer. One successfully landed in the giant's eye and one lodged in his throat. It wasn't enough to kill him but it was enough of a distraction that Evan was able to lure him forward so that he tripped over the low railing, plunging down to the main floor of the gate room. Even this didn't kill him but Colonel Sheppard and his team were in a perfect position to sufficiently stun him so that he could be dealt with.

"It's about time we don't meddle in the affairs of other planets," Evan murmured into her ear later that night as they cuddled on the same Infirmary bed. He'd sustained a few more injuries and she was there to keep him company until her shift in the gate room started.

Amelia linked their fingers together, studying the way their knuckles lined up. "And you think hauling him out into that opening was a good way of _not_ meddling?"

"Sure. Let the inhabitants he's been tormenting take care of him. Call it justice."

"I just want to be able to figure out what's wrong with Atlantis so we can get out of here. I'm not fond of this planet."

Colonel Sheppard heard her complaint from his place in the next bed and shot back, "Hey, you picked the planet."

"Well, Chuck can pick the next one. I'm through with the responsibility. My ability to pick anything good is completely suspect."

"Hey." This time, it was Evan who didn't like her statement. "You picked me, didn't you?"

She tilted her head to bury her face in his neck. "Fine. One good thing. But no more."

"No more," he assured her as the conversations began to grow quieter around the room. When he dropped off to sleep, she listened to his heart beating and decided this had been a pretty good second date.


End file.
